Compatible? JEALOUS
by Hime eL En
Summary: Orang-orang menyebut kalian GusLey, yaa kalian memang pasangan yang serasi "Hei, kau cemburu ya?"


_Summary : Orang-orang menyebut kalian GusLey, yaa kalian memang pasangan yang serasi | "Hei, kau cemburu ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mobile Legend Bang Bang ⓒ Moonton_

 _Compatible? JEALOUS by Hime El_

 _Warn : Typo(s), ooc dll_

 _Rated : T_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Chara : Gusion x Irithel, Gusion x Lesley_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

"Haahh" gadis itu menghela nafas lelah atau tepat nya bosan menghabiskan waktu nya hanya sendiri ya sendiri tidak ada siapapun,bahkan Leo pun tengah asik bermain di hutan dan belum pulang.

Lalu pria itu si _Magic Asassin_ tampan ekhem maksudnya kekasih menyebalkan nya errr Gusion belum pulang dari misi yang kata nya di khususkan hanya untuk para _role Asassin._

Sudah seminggu ya tepat nya pria tengil itu berangkat pagi buta dan pulang larut malam. Errr tidak-tidak Irithel tidak rindu pada pria itu tidak, ya tidak tapi hanya saja Irithel sedikit merasa kesepian.

Ahh tidak Irithel rindu _Magic_ _Asassin_ itu, yaa rindu benar-benar rindu.

"Ahhh" Irithel mengacak rambut panjang nya frustasi, sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa kehadiran Gusion benar-benar berpengaruh besar pada _mood_ nya.

"Kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Irithel akhir nya terdengar berserta perawakan tegak, dan wajah yang errr tampan namun tampak lelah.

"Menunggu ku ya?" suara itu terdengar lagi kini semakin mendekat kearah Irithel.

"Tidak, aku hanya belum bisa tidur saja" sang gadis menjawab mantap.

"Ah benarkah, apa kau sebegitu rindu nya padaku, sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur sebelum melihat wajah tampan ku?" suara pria bernama Gusion itu terdengar lagi tak lupa suara dengan nada menyebalkan khas Gusion muncul di telinga Irithel.

"Hah" Bingo, tepat ucapan pria menyebalkan itu seratus persen benar Irithel memang tak bisa tidur, karena rindu pada Gusion.

"Wajah mu memerah, berarti benar kau merindukan ku haha" pria pemegang belati itu, tertawa renyah begitu menikmati moment menggoda wanita _Marksman_ di hadapan nya. Apalgi rona merah menggoda yang di tampilkan sang gadis yang errr.

Irithel berniat membantah perkataan Gusion yang begitu menyebalkan, sebelum

' **CUP'**

Sebuah kecupan mesra mendarat tepat bibir ranum milik Irithel, yang sukses membuat sang _Jungle Heart_ tersebut membeku seketika,

"GUSION! JANGAN SEENAK NYA MENCIUM KU!" triak Irithel marah, namun sayang pria pemilik nama Gusion tersebut telah pergi secepat kilat menggunakan _skill Ultimate_ nya.

"Tidak adil" decih Irithel merona hebat akibat ciuman dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Irish biru sang gadis terbuka, bukan karena sinar kuning matahari ataupun cahaya yg menganggu irishnya, melainkan akibat telinga _elf_ nya mendengar suara berisik dari pria tegap yang di pandang mata nya.

"Ah aku membangunkan mu ya" sang pria bersuara, sambil merapihkan belati-belati di saku nya.

"Berangkat lagi sepagi ini?" Irithel bersuara irish nya masih memandangi pria tampan di hadapan nya.

"Yaaa, begitulah"

"Nggak makan dulu" Irithel bangkit dari tempat tidur nya duduk di sebelah pria nya

"Nanti, sekarang Lesley udah nunggu" Gusion menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Irithel

"Lesley?" Irithel bingung

"Kok Lesley?" sang gadis kembali bertanya.

"Iya Lesley _partner_ ku dalam misi kali ini" Gusion menjawab santai

"Kau hanya berduaan gitu sama Lesley selama ini di dalam misi ini?" sang _Marksman_ bertanya panjang lebar

"Iya" jawab Gusion sekena nya

"OH" jawaban singkat tak jelas dari mulut Irithel, membuat Gusion menolehkan pandangan nya pada sang gadis.

"Tenang saja kalau Lancelot berpasangan dengan Hayabusa kok" Gusion tersenyum menyebalkan kearah Irithel

"Hah, aku gak nanya!" emosi Irithel sedikit naik dengan pernyataan Gusion tentang Lancelot.

"Masa?, tapi raut mu menunjukan ketenangan lho" Gusion menggoda

"Lancelot kan cinta pertama mu, haha" Gusion masih menggoda sang _Marksman_ dengan seringai khas milik seorang Gusion.

"Kau itu benar-benar yah Gus-" ucapan Irithel terputus lagi lagi

" **CUP"**

"Aku berangkat" Gusion pergi secepat cahaya dari pandangan Irithel

"GUSION!" Irithel berteriak lagi lagi pria nya mencuri ciuman sepihak di bibir nya.

.

.

.

.

" _Gusion dengan Lesley ya"_

Pikiran Irihel berkecamuk tentang pria _Assasin_ nya dengan gadis sang gadis _sniper_ Lesley.

Kini ia tengah berjalan jalan bersama dengan Leo adik kesayangan nya.

Jujur saja suasana kota cukup ramai namun Irithel merasa sedikit kesepian.

"Irithel, kau murung sekali" sebuah suara nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Irithel tentang Gusion

"Ah Nana" Irithel tersenyum mendapati prnyihir rakun yang menghampiri nya

"Ada masalah?" Penyihir kecil itu menautkan alis nya mendongak melihat ekspresi masam dari sang _Marksman_

"Bukan masalah besar" Irithel tersenyum getir "emmh apa kau kenal Lesley?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir tipis Irithel.

Nana mengerutkan alis "yaa kenal, kenapa memang, tak biasa nya kau bertanya tentang sesorang padaku"

Yang Nana tahu, Irithel tak seperti gadis lain nya yang selalu ingin tau urusan orang, Irithel adalah gadis pendiam.

"Emmh, kau tau Lesley dan Gusion emhh apa mereka dekat" gadis _Marksman_ itu begitu gugup

Nana tersenyum "Kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Gusion?"

Wajah putih Irithel merona hebat, sedetik kemudian ia menganguk yang di artikan sebagai jawaban IYA

"Etoo bagaimana yaa, tapi kau jangan marah yaa" sang penyihir mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Irithel

Mata biru itu sedikit membelakak mendengar ucapan Nana.

.

.

.

.

Oh tidak

Perkataan Nana siang tadi benar-benar menganggu untuk Irithel pikiran serta hati nya terfokus pada ucapan penyihir itu.

" _ **Gusion dan Lesley itu pasangan yang cukup serasi, bukan"**_

"Ahh" gadis itu mengacak rambut silver nya

Emosi nya memuncak, yah ia kesal bukan main tapi entah kesal pada siapa.

Masa iya, Irithel harus menegur Lesley karena telah mencuri Gusion nya Irithel.

" _ **Kau tau, saat pertama kali datang Gusion sangat dekat dengan Lesley"**_

Tak tahu sungguh Irithel tak tahu!

Bahkan ketika pertama kali kedatangan Gusion ke _Impel Down_ , Irithel tak begitu memperdulikan sang _Magic Assasin_ tersebut.

Ah andai saja Irithel lebih peka dengan lingkungan sekitar nya, mungkin Irithel akan lebih mengenal Gusion.

" _ **Bahkan banyak sekali orang-orang yang mendukung mereka berpasangan, mereka disebut GusLey"**_

Persetan dengan _GusLey,_ Atau apapun itu!

Irithel hanya ingin menagis mendengar itu!

Rasa nya sakit yaa, sakit!

" _ **Dan aku rasa Gusion menyukai Lesley"**_

Hancur ya hancur sudah!

" _Benarkah?, ah jadi seperti itu!"_ Rasanya sesuatu di dalam dada nya hancur berkeping.

Oh luka tapi tak berdarah kah?

Demi apapun bagi Irithel luka sayatan dari pedang milik Argus tidak ada apa-apa nya di bandingkan sakit ini.

" _ **Makanya, aneh bukan Gusion menyukai Lesley, tapi malah menjalin hubungan dengan mu"**_

Merasa di bohongi yaa, mungkin

Kok bisa Gusion setega itu pada nya.

Padahal Irithel benar-benar telah mengukir indah nama Gusion di hati nya, menggeser nama cinta pertama nya.

Jadi selama ini di anggap apa diri Irithel, oleh seorang Gusion.

Pelampiasan?

.

.

.

.

Mengapa Irithel harus kemari padahal hari ini ia tak mempunyai jadwal untuk bertempur.

Sungguh ia hanya ingin melihat menemui Gusion disini.

Dan benar saja, irish nya melihat tepat dua orang _Assasin_ yang berbeda gender sang pria berambut putih dengan belati dan wanita berambut kuning memegang senapan yang kini tengah berbincang begitu akrab bersama.

" _Ah mereka cocok sekali, mereka begitu akrab"_

Irithel yakin orang pasti menyangka bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih perawakan bahkan pakaian mereka terlihat serasi.

Ingin sekali rasanya Irithel menarik lengan _magic assasin_ berambut silver itu, lalu memeluknya erat di hadapan sang _sniper_ juga di hadapan orang bayak, agar mereka tau bahwa Gusion adalah milik Irithel, bukan milik Lesley.

" _Hey sejak kapan aku jadi over protectiv seperti ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Marksman_ beramabut silver itu masih terus menatap lekat kedua nya, _GusLey_ yaa mereka sangat cocok. Bahkan Irithel saja tak berani menegur ke akraban mereka.

"Haah jadi benar Gusion, menyukai Lesley ya" Hela nafas Irithel memegang dada nya.

"Irithel, sedang apa disini?"

Degg detak jantung Irithel berdetak cepat tepat setelah mendengar suara seorang yang memanggil nama nya

"Apa kabar, kau baik Irithel" orang itu menyungingkan senyum, senyum yang dulu sangat di dambakan oleh Irithel

"Lancelot, ah aku baik" Irithel ikut meberikan senyum manis nya

"Bagaimana dengan mu Lancelot?"

"Syukurlah, lihat tentu saja aku baik, haha" jawab sang pria

"Sudah lama juga ya tak bertemu dan kau agak berbeda ya Irithel" Lancelot mengeluarkan suara nya lagi

Irithel tersenyum memperhatikan pria tampan tersebut, Lancelot namanya pria pertama yang membuat Irithel jatuh hati.

Dan kini Irithel malah jatuh hati pada pria tengil bernama Gusion.

"Masa sih? Aku masih sama seperti dulu kok" sang gadis menjawab.

.

.

.

"Sial aku kehilangan Gusion dan Lesley" gadis _Marksman_ itu terduduk, salah nya sangkin asik nya berbicara dengan Lancelot membuat nya kehilangan tujuan utama nya datang kesini.

Irish terang nya melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok pria berambut silver sang _Magic Asassin_ Gusion kekasih nya pria yang Irithel cintai, yaaa.

"Senang nya bertemu dengan sang pujaan" sebuah suara berasal dari sebeleh nya membuat Irithel menengok kearah suara yang begitu familiar untuk nya, pemilik suara yang sedang Irithel pikirkan

"Gusion"

 _Asassin_ berambut silver itu duduk tepat di sebelah Irithel.

"Asyik sekali yaa tadi berbicara sambil tersenyum manis dengan sang pujaan" Gusion melirik bosan ke arah Irithel

"Maksud mu?" Jujur Irithel sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Gusion

"Sudah terobati rindu nya pada sang pujaan" pria itu berucap lagi

"Hah"

"Sengaja jauh-jauh datang kemari, hanya ingin menemui Lancelot kah!" lirikan bosan nya berubah menjadi senyum sinis di wajah tampan Gusion

"Hah, menemui Lancelot itu hanya kebetulan" Irithel membalas kalem

"Kebeulan?,haha masa" Gusion menjawab lagi dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Irithel.

"Kau bahkan tak menyadari aku disini melihat mu" Gusion masih menatap sinis ke arah Irithel

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak berani memanggil mu yang sedang asyik dengan Lancelot-mu itu" sambung Gusion

"Apa sih Gusion" Irithel menahan rasa kesal nya

"Ayolah, Irithel dia itu kekasih Odette, tak baik menganggu kekasih orang" Gusion sedikit meninggi kan nada ucapan nya.

yang di jawab dengan nada serupa oleh Irithel "Aku, menganggu?"

"Tentu, kau ini masih menyukai Lancelot kan, haha kau bahagia sekali tadi bersama dengan Lancelot, aku yakin kau pasti merona hebat kan dan detak jantung mu pasti berdetak cepat bukan!" Wajah Gusion sedikit memerah kesal

Dan habis sudah kesabaran Irithel

"Apa kau bilang, menyukai Lancelot?" Irithel meninggikan suara.

"Yah itu sangat terlihat" Gusion menjawab tak acuh sembari memutar mutar _weapon_ nya

"Bukan kah kau yang menyukai Lesley, hah?" Irithel tersenyum remeh

Gusion menghentikan kegiatan nya melirik ke arah Irithel di sebelah nya

"Kau menyukai Lesley sejak awal kemari, dan kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan ku, Gusion?" Kini wajah sang gadis _Marksman_ mulai memerah

"Kau anggap aku ini apa Gusion, hah pelampiasan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Irithel" Gusion menatap irish terang sang gadis

" _GusLey_ , haha kalian memang sangat serasi bukan, semua orang mendukung hubungan kalian, haha" Irithel tertawa namun hati nya nyeri.

"Hei Irithel" Gusion sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Irithel-nya

"Kau tau aku kesini ingin menemui mu Gusion, lalu yang aku lihat kau malah berduaan dengan Lesley begitu akrab, haha"

Gusion terdiam

"Kau bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan ku kan, padahal aku memperhatikan kalian berdua cukup lama disini"

"Bahkan aku saja tak berani menganggu kalian berdua yang sedekat itu" irish terang Irithel sedikit mengeluarkan air.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menceritakan apa apa padaku Gusion, hingga aku tau dari orang lain kalau kau menyukai Lesley bukan diriku, kau jahat sekali Gusion jahat!"

"Irithel" pria itu akhir nya membuka suara

"Kau seenaknya menghakimi aku menyukai bahkan mencintai Lancelot, kau tahu aku sama sekali sudah tak mencintai nya, Aku mencintai mu Gusion dan kau malah menyukai gadis lain" hancur sudah pertahanan Irithel yang kini malah menangis

"Cup cup cup" Gusion menepuk pelan helai silver sang gadis yang senada dengan milik Gusion

Irithel menepis lengan kekar milik Gusion

"Aku tak menganggu Lancelot, aku tau dia adalah kekasih Odette, Odette temanku dan mereka saling mencintai" Irithel masih menangis seperti seorang bocah, yah

"Iyaa iya aku tau" Gusion menimpali gadis nya lembut takut-takut jika Irithel menangis lebih kencang

"Dan kau tau Gusion, Kau itu kekasih ku tak baik bukan menyukai Lesley" isak Irithel

' **GRAB'**

Sudahlah Gusion tak kuat jika tak membawa gadis _marksman_ yang terlihat kuat ini namun begitu cengeng ini kedalam pelukan nya.

"Stttttt, berhenti menangis sayang" Gusion membisikan tepat di telinga Irithel

"Kau jahat sekali" Irithel masih meracau

"Hei, kau cemburu ya?" Gusion mengelus lembut helai silver berbau vanila yang membuat nya candu.

Irithel menatap lekat wajah pria tampan yang tengah memeluk nya.

Gusion tersenyum

"Kau cemburu ya, kau benar-benar mencintai ku ya Irithel"

Irithel terdiam, seperti nya diri nya memang cemburu, karena ia benar-benar mencintai Gusion

"Hei" Gusion mengelus lembut wajah putih pucat milik Irithel lalu mencium lembut hidung mancung Irithel-nya.

"Aku memang dekat dengan Lesley dan lumayan akrab dia gadis yang baik kau tau, tetapi kami berdua sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan _special_ , jadi kau tak usah takut, tak usah dengarkan kata orang, mereka senang menggoda mu Irithel" Gusion bicara begitu lembut terhadap gadis nya,

Oh sungguh Gusion sangat senang mengetahui gadis nya cemburu.

Itu artinya cinta Gusion terbalas, jujur sampai saat ini Gusion pikir Irithel masih mencintai Lancelot, namun mendengar semua ini Gusion sungguh yakin bahwa gadis nya juga mencintai Gusion.

"Percayalah Nona Irithel, aku hanya mencintai mu" Gusion kembali memeluk Irithel

"Kau juga percayalah aku hanya mencintai mu, Gusion" Irithel akhir nya bersuara.

Tangan kekar Gusion menggenggam erat lengan putih Irithel

"Ayoo kita pulang, aku lapar"

"Aku ingin makan daging Gusion"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan Irithel, soalnya sekarang aku tahu, kau biasa menangis seperti bocah, haha"

"GUSION" sebuah cubitan diberikan Irithel tepat di pipi putih Gusion

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hufttt maafkan aku, aku buat fanfic dengan pairing yang jarang di ship yaa hee:)_

 _Tapi yaa ini pairing yang aku suka sih :)_

 _Dan masih banyak lagi pairing yang aku suka kayak AluLoli dan masih banyak lagi mungkin bakal aku buat fanfic juga hehe._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ku ucapkan terimakasih jika ada yang sudi membaca :)_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam El_


End file.
